Amiibos
Super Sergio Fighters Wave 1 * Sergio The Hedgehog * Numa * Mike "KTG" Phoenix * Dalton Evans * Artorius Revana * Lionel Toddson * Melina Retron Wave 2 * Jorge Mario * Marta Rose * Blockiant * Ian Whitewings * Alvaro Bandicoot * Laura Toadstool Wave 3 * Alfonso Koopa * Thunder The Dark Hedgehog * Sapphira * Dani * Carlos Wario * Luisianna * Silvia * Bady and Lil' Chirps * Ms. Lifeguard * Princess Alba * Scout-gal Wave 4 * Beta Sergio * Alfonso Jr. * Marbleman * Voltcupine * Lollie * Zion Darkwings * ???? * Sphere Sister Wave 5 * Ketsu Oblivion * Lasti Sisters * Goku Phoenix * Athena Tornado Ultimax * Maika Sasaki * Ace-13 * Atlas * Theo/Sena * Ferdinand "Fer" Davies * Skitz * Pixia * Waruta Phoenixverse Amiibos Wave 1 (Heroes and Heroines) * Mike "KTG" Phoenix * Mika Phoenix * Michelle Phoenix * Spiralsong * Parallella * Miss Michellia Spiralstockings * Mikanelle * Goku Phoenix (RARE) * Sakura Phoenix (RARE) Wave 2 (Villains and Anti-Villains) * Ketsu Obilivon * Yokorona Oniika * Karai Obilvion * Thunder Clap * Puppetia De Martionette * Asuka Genesia (RARE) * Ketsunelle * Demon Empress * Kuriza Dokuni (RARE) Wave 3 (Rivals and Anti-heroes) * Viralius Deathbird * Jiang Shi Mika Phoenix * Viralina Deathbird * Viralsong * Nightmare Fuel (RARE) * Mistress Viraletta DeathScythe * Melina Retron * Vegeta Deathbird (RARE) * Venkai Deathbird Wave 4 (Allies and Other Rivals) * Connie Dragon * Saiiko Thunderhand * Kathline Phoenix * Beauty Phoenix * Koji Hatsune (RARE) * Micheal Fexin * Hyper Metal Mike * Queen Geass * Merahn Phenix (RARE) Wave 5 (Irockz Special) * Megan Wilson * Elena Sphinx * Jennifer "Adamant" Hathaway * Telltale Heart (RARE) * Admixture * Kaitlyn Amaranthine (RARE) * Wounded Snake * Obilvion Snake * ???? Wave 6 (GODS part 1) * Alpha * Beta (RARE) * Gamma * Delta * Eplision * Zeta * Eta (RARE) * Theta * Iota Wave 7 (GODS part 2) * Kappa * Lambda (RARE) * Mu * Nu * Xi (RARE) * Omicron * Pi * Rho Wave 8 (GODS Part 3) * Sigma * Tau * Uplsion * Phi * Chi * Psi * Omega Zetto (RARE) * Libra * Chronos Phoenix (RARE) Wave 9 (Phoenix Corps Retro) * Connie Phoenix * Nurse Mika Phoenix (RARE) * David Thunderhawk * Lina Phoenix * Julie Skybird * Miss Nekotron 64k * Amanda Avalache (RARE) * Gogeta Phoenix * Aoikiji Freezebird (RARE) Wave 10 (Ponies Ponies Ponies) * Libra Dreams * Aries Storm * Blazing Wind * Agent Chameleon * Andromeda Galaxy * Cloverleaf * Nurse Swansong * Spectra Spirit * Stocking! Michelle Phoenix (RARE) * Panty! Viralina Deathbird (RARE) Wave 11 (Swords N' Magic) * Kenda Obilvion * Jim Lustersword * Goldia The Yellow Mage * Silvia The Gray Enchantress * Kinferno Holysword * Alex R. Factori * Diane C. Cakes * Scanty! Karai Obilivion (RARE) * Kneesocks! Yokorona Oniika (RARE) Wave 12 (Artistic Specialites) * Patintina Rainbow * Ami P. Infinity * Chanelle * Luckbelly * Lunar Phoenix * Yumi Morphmix * Pop Rosa * DJ D3M0N-X (RARE) * Nancy Skykey (RARE) * Lionera Leosword (RARE) * Gemini Mika (ULTRA RARE) * Mega Mika Phoenix (ULTRA RARE) Wave 13 (What could have been...) * The Supersizer (Uncommon) * Mikaworld! Mika Phoenix * Mikaworld! Michelle Phoenix * Rari Kessho * Garo Armor! Mike Phoenix (RARE) * Rogue! Mika Phoenix * Rogue! Mike Phoenix * Steven Spiralspeed * Nightmare Spiralsong (RARE) Wave 14 (Other Members of Phoenix Corps) * Mizu Lilypad * Serena Speedstorm * Claire Bazooka * Ryuki Smashqueen * Nurse Hikari * Rising Pheonix * Cynthia Frostbird * Umi Blueslime (uncommon) * Chef Tamago Baconbits * M.I.K.A.-Z3 (RARE) * Rovia (RARE) * Lina Earthshaker (RARE) Wave 15 (Legends of Phoenixverse) * Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix * Super Spectrum Mika Phoenix * Getter God Viralius Deathbird * Goldion Mode Micheal Rexin * Berserk Mode Ketsu Obilvion * Mazin Power Hyper Metal Mike * Trans-am Drive Overclock Mode Herro Trazam (uncommon) * Requiem Drive Mikanelle (RARE) * Spiral Savior Michelle Phoenix * Spiral Savior Kathline Phoenix * Spiral Asura Mike Phoenix (uncommon) * Spiral Savior Spiralsong * Doom Drive Ketsunelle (RARE) Wave 15+1 (Ultra Fusions) * Phoenix Dragon * Numikarta Rosettenix (RARE) * Phoenix Deathbird * Milina Retronix * Jake D. Hatsune (ULTRA RARE) * Mike Hatsune (uncommon) * Agent Scarlet (uncommon) * OmegaSunasoomon (Limited Promo Only!) * Sergike Hedgenix * Martika Rosennix (uncommon) * Rainbow Sweet (RARE) * Mike D. Phoenix (ULTRA-RARE - Limited Edition!) * Numa Phoenix * Nepika Leijonix (ULTRA-RARE) * Spiral Kaiser Numa Phoenix (RARE) Wave 17 (Mika Phoenix Grab Bag Pack #1) * Fat Majin Buu Mika Phoenix (uncommon) * Pooko Mika Phoenix (uncommon) * Earth-1! Mika Phoenix * Bulma! Mika Phoenix * Grande Bonita Mika Phoenix (RARE) * Earth-6! Mika Phoenix * Muscle Doll Mika Phoenix (RARE) * Splatoon Universe! Mika Phoenix (ULTRA RARE) * Sumo Mika Phoenix (uncommon) * Sphinx Mika Phoenix (RARE) * Mega Muscular Mika Phoenix (RARE) * Xenogears Universe Mika Phoenix (ULTRA RARE) * Pooka Mika Phoenix (uncommon) * Dark Gnome Mika Phoenix * Maverick Hunter Mika Phoenix (ULTRA RARE) * Animatronic Anthro Lioness Mika Phoenix (ULTRA RARE) Wave 18 (WELCOME TO THE NEXT LEVEL) * Mobian Fox Mika Phoenix * Mobian Kistune Michelle Phoenix * Mobian Echinda Mike Phoenix * Masako Tengu (uncommon) * Ultraman Mugen/Ultraman Universe Mike Phoenix (uncommon) * God Tier Koji Hatsune (uncommon) * God Tier Merahn Phenix (uncommon) * God Mode Mika Phoenix (uncommon) * God mode Mike Phoenix (uncommon) * Rainbow Powered Spiral Savior Spiralsong (RARE) * Parallella and Infinite Universe Requiem (RARE) * Absolute Spiral Mike Phoenix (ULTRA RARE) * Absolute Spectrum Mika Phoenix (ULTRA RARE) * Absolute Getter Viralius Deathbird (ULTRA RARE) * Absolute Spectrum Goddess Mika Phoenix (SECRET ULTRA-RARE - LIMITED EDITION!) * Absolute Mazin Overclock Hyper Metal Mike (ULTRA RARE - Limited Edition!) * Absolute 3G-Stone Power Micheal Fexin (ULTRA RARE - Limited Edition!) Wave 19:The New Age of Heroes *Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix (RARE) *Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix (RARE) *Patchouli (KonZetsu) Cupcakes (uncommon) *Nightmare Fuel and Killer King (with ANOTHER ONE - BITE THE DUST) (Limited Edition - Rare) *Nightmare Fuel (journalist Clothes) (uncommon) *Gemini Mika (Ultra Rare) *Triple Phoenix (ULTRA Rare) *Pinkamena Phoenix *Spectra Deathbird *Cyber Queen Mika Phoenix *Candy *Solar Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix (Manga Aura) -Contest Winners Only!- *IN Memory of the fallen, Golden Kryss Orlynn (Given out during LOPC:IW2 Movie Promotion) Miscellious Amiibo *Platinium (TRUE) Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix (Given out During LOP:FW Movie Promotion) *Magical Girl "Phoenix" (Comes with Pre-order of Physical Release of Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars) *Platinium (TRUE) Spiral Savior Mike Phoenix (GOD RING) -NOT YET RELEASED- *Magical Girl "Chameleon" (Given out during promotion event) *?????????? ????? ??? Mike Phoenix (To be Given out During Legend of Phoenixverse: FINAL Promotion Event) Wave 20 (Prism VS Phantom) *Prism Enforcer Mike Phoenix *Ultra Savior Mike Phoenix (ULTRA RARE) *Prism Empress (Rare) *Prism Empress (True Final Form) (ULTRA OMEGA RARE) *Prism Enforcer Mika Phoenix *Prism Enforcer Numa *Prism Enforcer AD/Aureo (2-Pack!) *Prism Enforcer Agent *Prism Gardevoir *Lenix Stocking (Rare) *Prism Enforcer Masako Tengu *Prism Enforcer Zion Darkwings (Uncommon) *Prism Enforcer Athena Tornado (Uncommon) *Phantom Speedster *Super Phantom Speedster (Ultra Rare) *Phantom Mermaid *??????? (Secret Ultra Omega Rare) *????! ???? ??????? (Secret Ultra Omega Rare) Sergioverse Amiibos Wave 1 * Sergio the Hedgehog * Jorge Mario * Marta Rose * Dani * Laura Toadstool * Shade the Hedgehog Wave 2 * Alvaro Bandicoot * Carlos Wario * Luisianna * Ian Whitewings * Silvia * Alba Crystalia Wave 3 * Alfonso Koopa * Alfonso Jr * Thunder the Dark Hedgehog * Super Sergio (RARE) Extra figures (Not belonging to any particular wave) * Ace-13 * Maika Sasaki * Sergio (Wedding outfit) * Marta (Wedding outfit) * Ferdinand "Fer" Davies Other Amiibos Deviant amiibo cards * Sergio * Mike Phoenix * Mika Phoenix * Viralius Deathbird * Jiang Shi Mika * Ketsu Oblivion * Yokorona Onika * Numa * Lollie * Dalton * Andrew * Branden * Waka * Ambipucca * Elena Sphinx * Rod * Sakurako * Artorius * Malana * Lionel * Kae * Ginzo Sergio Sports Mix amiibo cards * Sergio * Jorge * Marta * Dani * Laura * Alvaro * Carlos * Shawn * Luisianna * Ian * Silvia * Alba * Beta Sergio * Alfonso * Alfonso Jr * Explosiva * Thunder * Mike Phoenix * Numa * Lollie Super Smash Bros Fantasia Amiibos Effects in-game * Super Sergio Fighters: The Super Sergio Fighters amiibo figurines and other figurines of the playable characters can be used to create an FP character. This FP can be fed equipment to modify their stats and have their Special Moves customized. FPs can grow up levels up to 50. * Super Sergio Fighters Ultimax: All Super Sergio Fighters amiibo figurines are confirmed to be compatible with SSF Ultimax. In fact, the data will be transferred to this new game and it has been confirmed there will be figures based on the newcomers. * Super Smash Bros Fantasia: The Super Smash Bros Fantasia amiibo figurines and other figurines of the playable characters can be used to create an FP character. This FP can be fed equipment to modify their stats and have their Special Moves customized. FPs can grow up levels up to 50. * Style Savvy 3: ''Receive special clothing Sets based on the figures you scan. * ''Deviant Party 2: amiibo figurines based on the playable characters can be used for the Amiibo Party mode. Other amiibo figurines will give you scratch cards to receive bonuses. * Hyrule Warriors: Sapphira's figurine will give you a new skin for Lana: The Heroine of Wisdom's Clothes. Every other time you scan the figurine, you'll get a weapon for Lana of at least 3 stars of rarity. Mika Phoenix's Figurine will give you a new skin for Ruto: Zora Mika Phoenix. Every other time you scan the figurine you'll get a weapon for Ruto of at least 3 stars of rarity. Ketsu Oblivion's Figure will give you a new skin for Ganondorf: Dark-Spiral Ganondorf. every other scan of the figurine will give you a weapon for Ganondorf of at least 3 stars of rarity. Other figurines will give you random rewards (Rupees, materials or weapons) everyday. * Hyrule Warriors Legends: As well as the effects featured in Hyrule Warriors, scanning Solar spiral savior Mike Phoenix's Figure will Unlock Fierce Deity costumes for all the characters and auto-unlock Young Link. * Hyrule Warriors Definitive Edition: The Switch port of Hyrule Warriors brings back all the amiibo features from the previous two games * Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric: Scanning amiibo figurines based on Sergio the Hedgehog, Mike Phoenix, Numa and Lollie 'will unlock Deviant Boom-based outfits for Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy respectively. * ''Sonic Boom Fire & Ice: As well as the effects from Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric, it has been speculated that scanning a yet-unrevealed figure will unlock this character's Deviant Boom-based outfit for Sticks. Scanning other figures will grant you random amounts of Ragnium. * Captain Toad's Treasure Tracker: Scanning Amiibo Figurines based on Mika Phoenix, Sergio the hedgehog and Dani will let play as Mika T., Speedy T. and Dani T. respectively for one level. This feature has been brought back for the Nintendo Switch and 3DS ports * Yoshi's Woolly World: Scanning an amiibo from the Super Sergio Fighters collection will unlock a special pattern themed after the scanned character. This feature is also available in the Nintendo 3DS port * Super Mario Maker: Scanning figurines based on '''Sergio the Hedgehog or Jorge Mario will create a Mystery Mushroom based on them so Mario will turn into either Sergio or Jorge. Future updates will let you use all the Amiibos From Super Sergio Fighters, Sergioverse and the Phoenixverse sets. * Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer: Scan one of the Deviant amiibo cards and a villager based on the scanned character will come for a visit. You can also use the amiibo phone to contact them and build them a house. * Miitopia: Show any amiibo to the Nintendo Fan and they will give you tickets to use at the inn's arcade * Super Mario Odyssey: Any amiibo will help you locate a random Power Moon. Specific amiibo figures can unlock new outfits for Mario ** Sergio: Sergio's clothes and hat ** Mike Phoenix: Mike's Prism Enforcer armor and shades * Fire Emblem Warriors: Using any amiibo will give you a random reward once per day. However, specific amiibo figures unlock special skins and weapons. ** Sergio: Unlocks the "Cerulean Knight" skin for Rowan and the weapon "Caliburn", available for any sword user. ** Marta: Unlocks the "Condalian Princess" skin for Lianna and the weapon "Comet", available for any tome user. ** Mike Phoenix: Unlocks the "Spiral Samurai" skin for Ryoma * Sergio & Jorge: Metal Madness: Grant random power-ups. Using the Sergioverse amiibos, however, gives you a specific power-up based on the scanned character. * Sergio Sports Mix: Using the ''Sergio Sports Mix amiibo cards ''will unlock the scanned character's Mega form. This form greatly raises his/her stats but only for Free Play Mode. * Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2: in Wii u and Switch version, scanning Amiibos will unlock certain costumes. (Nintendo Switch Version has more Costumes) -> Legend of Phoenix Corps:Infinite Warriors 2/Amiibo Functionality * Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars: in a Future Update, using the one of the new amiibos will allow you to unlock a post-story character early. in the final DLC pack, scanning any amiibo will unlock a new outfit for a character to use the latter half of the story mode (I.e. Captain Falcon = Mike Phoenix Possessing Captain Falcon Costume, Mega Man = Sergio Possessing Mega Man Outfitm Maika = Maika possesing Pichu Outfut, etc. etc.) Also, Using any of the SSF or SSFU amiivo will unlock outfits for a character as well (I.e. Mike Phoenix = Phoenixverse-inspired outfit for captain falcon, Maika = Maika-Cosplay for Pichu, Marta rose = Marta rose cosplay for Roslina, Etc. etc.) a full list will be added later. * Warioware Gold: Scanning The Mike Phoenix Amiibo will Unlock the Prism Enforcer Cup, with Redesigned Mircogames from all sets from all the games in the series, to fit the theme of the prism enfrocers, hosted by Mika Phoenix herself. Scanning the Sergio Amiibo will Unlock the Phantom Legion Cup with Redesigned Mircogames as well. theme not yet known, but it's rumored to most likely feature the Phantom Legion and have a certain modern theme, like the Prism Enforcers cup featured Prism Enforcer Characters and Had a Japanese Oriental Theme. scanning the Prism Enforcers Mike Phoenix Amiibo or the Phantom Speedster Amiibo will unlock Mika or Phantom Mermaid's Amiibo Sketch which will allow you to have them sketch any amiibo you scan in their style, Mika's being a Japanese Anime style and Phantom Mermaid's being a (TBA) Style. Category:Games Category:Merchandise Category:Other Stuff Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Irockz707 Category:Super Sergio Fighters Category:Sergy92 Category:Mrpr1993 Category:MartinmesisterPaladin Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Other Characters Category:Dalton and Friends